


[podfic] A Sure Thing

by reena_jenkins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), hateflirting, hatemakeouts, there's a severed head if that's a dealbreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Nebula leaves gifts for Gamora to find."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sure Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073984) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



 

****  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:**  hateflirting, hatemakeouts, incest, there's a severed head if that's a dealbreaker, post-movie

 **Length:**  00:31:13

 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GotG\)%20_A%20Sure%20Thing_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gamora Is Tired Of Awesome Mix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651824) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
